magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Sora no Otoshimono
Japanese Title: そらのおとしもの English Title: Heaven's Lost Property Russian Title: Утраченное небесами Chinese Title: 天降之物 First Season: Sora no Otoshimono Tomoki Sakurai is a perverted teenage boy whose motto is "Peace and quiet are the best," and often has dreams of meeting an angel. He finds it difficult to live in comfort when he has to put up with Sohara Mitsuki, his next-door neighbor with a killer karate chop; Eishiro Sugata, an eccentric pseudo-scientist bent on discovering the "New World"; and Mikako Satsukitane, a sadistic Student Council President. One night, while he was witnessing a strange anomaly in the sky, an UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) crash-lands nearby. Tomoki discovers what fell from the sky is a winged female humanoid named Ikaros from an unknown world of Synapse, who soon declares herself to be Tomoki's servant. From then on, more creatures known as "Angeloids" arrive; with this, he loses his peace and quiet, but at the same time finds pleasant things the Angeloids bring him, and fight the forces that fall upon Earth. Second Season: Sora no Otoshimono: Forte Sakurai Tomoki has settled into his life with the two angeloids, Ikaros and Nymph, and is enjoying himself immensely. However, he keeps having weird dreams and asks all of his friends to help him investigate the cause. Nymph conjures up a device that enables people, but not angeloids, to enter other people's dreams. The device malfunctions at first but eventually they get to what was supposed to be Tomoki's dream but discover that something is very wrong with it. Later, a meteor comes crashing down from the skies at the site of the large cherry blossom tree where Tomoki first discovered Ikaros. An extremely well endowed blonde angeloid with a huge sword emerges from the meteor and sets off in search of Tomoki! 'Episode List' Movies 'First Movie: Gekijōban Sora no Otoshimono: Tokei-jikake no Angeloid' Japanese Title: 劇場版 そらのおとしもの 時計じかけの哀女神（エンジェロイド) English Title: Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork Airdate: June 25, 2011 The film opens with Tomoki and the rest of the New World Discovery Club in the middle of another unusual, if not typical, situation. A giant chicken, about whom Tomoki apparently forgot, wreaks havoc on Sorami City, so Tomoki, via one of Ikaros' cards, has Sohara grown to giant size to fight the chicken, which she defeats, but then promptly steps on Tomoki for staring up her skirt. The film then switches to Daedalus who explains more about the Angeloids and their history, and then to a scene where an Angel is asleep in a pod. On Earth, Hiyori Kazane, a resident of Sorami City and the film's main heroine, introduces herself and explains how she met and fell in love with Tomoki, while also narrating about how she took part in several events from the two previous anime seasons, all the while observing Tomoki and his friends, and even becoming acquainted with most of them. After the recap, Hiyori decides she wants to be closer to Tomoki, so she asks to join the New World Discovery club, though Sugata is against it, as he remembers seeing an Angel resembling Hiyori in Synapse (the same one from earlier in the movie) and is not yet sure what their reality is. He relents however, when Mikako mentions the clubs budget will increase with the new addition, which also means Tomoki must now fully participate in the club. Not happy with this, Tomoki decides to make Hiyori quit by subjecting her to various perverted, fake initiation tests, which Hiyori embarrassingly completes. Despite this, Hiyori's feelings for Tomoki remain unchanged and she is welcomed in to the club and participates in many activities with them, with even Tomoki accepting her presence and spending much time with her. This makes Sohara, Nymph, and Astraea believe they are dating, but wonder why, so Mikako suggests that Tomoki is blackmailing Hiyori. When the three girls confront Tomoki on this, Hiyori, who overheard everything, clears the misunderstanding and also confesses to Tomoki. Tomoki is left unsure of what to do, while Nymph and Ikaros understand that a relationship between Tomoki and Hiyori is impossible. In Synapse, Sugata asks Daedalus about the relationship between Hiyori and the Angel that resembles her. When she does not answer, Sugata mentions that when he first met Tomoki, he briefly forgot that they had met and asks if that is related to Synapse, to which Daedalus confirms. Sugata decides to further investigate, while on Earth Tomoki goes to meet with Hiyori to give her a reply. On the way, Hiyori is run over by a truck and dies, causing her body to disappear and her existence to be erased from the memories of everyone not related to the Synapse. Realizing what is happening, Sugata desperately runs to where the Angels in pods are, but when he makes it he does not recognize the Hiyori in the pod. The Master of the Synapse appears and taunts Sugata with his forgotten memories and mentions that Hiyori is awakening. Tomoki, unaware of Hiyori's fate, waits for her but when Nymph and Ikaros arrive, the former lies to him and tells him Hiyori will meet him tomorrow. To make up for her lying, Nymph spends the night with Tomoki and asks for the imprinting, but Tomoki explains that he wants her and the other Angeloids to be free. Nymph says she wants to be imprinted because she is in love with Tomoki, but before she can convey her feelings Tomoki experiences severe headaches from the memory wipe, so Nymph holds him, knowing that by tomorrow Tomoki will have forgotten Hiyori. The next morning, Tomoki still clearly remembers Hiyori, while everyone else has forgotten her. Distraught, Tomoki runs over town searching for her, while in Synapse Hiyori is grief-stricken that her time on Earth has ended, so the Master of the Synapse offers her one more chance to see Tomoki. Tomoki confronts Ikaros and Nymph on what is happening, but Nymph explains they cannot tell him anything for fear of Tomoki learning that Hiyori is not the only part of his reality that isn't real. Tomoki collapses from the severe headache pain, so the two Angeloids including Astraea look after him. Nymph picks up something on her radar, so the three go to investigate, and find Hiyori. The reunion is cut short when, she is transformed into an Angeloid and is ordered by the Master of the Synapse to kill the three. Hiyori uses her ability of time manipulation to attack both Sorami City and the Angeloids, and easily overpowers the three. Nymph determines the only way to stop Hiyori is to kill her, though Ikaros objects, but Nymph reluctantly prepares to do so, until she is stopped by Tomoki, who swears to save Hiyori. The Master of the Synapse orders Hiyori to kill Tomoki, but Sugata arrives to help, while the three Angeloids stall Hiyori. They manage to destroy the structure that binds her, but it does not free her. Nymph also realizes that the dimensional mechanism system that produces Hiyori's time altering powers has reached the breaking point causing a process that will result in the area around Hiyori, Sorami City, to be blown away. Unable to stop the process, Ikaros traps Hiyori within her Aegis to contain the blast, but also traps herself in since she does not want Hiyori to be alone in her final moments. Tomoki however glides to them and is let into the Aegis, where he is able to bring Hiyori back to her senses. Hiyori begs for them to get away as it won't be long before she self-destructs, so she uses her hacking abilities to dispel the Aegis, and kisses Tomoki before leaving. She thanks him and remembers how they first met as children, and that it was because of him that she came to love Sorami City. She notes that while her time on Earth was short, she enjoyed her time with everyone and thanks her friends and Tomoki, and reaffirms her love for him before being destroyed. Tomoki breaks down in tears, and the film ends with him swearing that he will never forget Hiyori. Near the end of the credits, Sohara is seen viewing the scrapbook, filled with pictures of the group having fun. As Sohara leaves, a picture where Hiyori had faded away due to the Synapse's deletion, is seen where Hiyori slowly fades back in, revealing that she has somehow been revived. In a post-credits scene, Tomoki stands at the spot overlooking the city where he and Hiyori first met and behind him a ray of light shines down with feathers falling from the sky, when he looks he smiles happily, and as the screen fades out, the sound of Hiyori's bell ornaments are heard, that she was somehow revived. 'Second Movie: Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eien no Watashi no Torikago' Japanese Title: そらのおとしものFinal 永遠の私の鳥籠（エターナルマイマスター） English Title: Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eternal My Master Airdate: April 26, 2014 The scene opens with the Zeus' destruction above Synapse, Tomoki calls for Nymph to return immediately; unfortunately Ikaros responds that Nymph isn't coming. Tomoki commands Ikaros to take him straight to Synapse as the Earth's surface deliberately vanishes. While flying towards Synapse, Ikaros tells Tomoki a story how long ago due to malfunction she was once ordered by a "boy" to attack Synapse out of desperation. Remarking a dying Sugata, Ikaros' body begins burning away because of a device installed within her whenever she approaches Synapse without permission. Having second thoughts, Tomoki orders Ikaros to go back but cannot since there is nowhere else to go to. The film shifts to where Tomoki wakes up by Ikaros who attempted to kiss him. Tomoki has a rough morning when Nymph invites him on a date, with Astraea and Chaos joining in. Then meets up with Sohara as Chaos questions what a 'date' is. Meanwhile, Hiyori visits Ikaros to see how well she's cultivating watermelons, and then Sugata and Mikako come over to interrogate the existence of Synapse or about Hiyori’s return. Though Ikaros defies anything regarding Synapse, Hiyori reveals the reason of her return was due to Tomoki's unique existence in the particular world they are living in now. Sugata concludes the world continuum is all connected to Synapse. As everyone comes home, Tomoki wonders why Ikaros doesn't show emotions and assumes it because of the imprinting chain. Nymph and Astraea get into a sister fight. Tomoki is getting tired of the troublesome routine and tries to kick them out but they shout his own words back at him that Angeloids are freeloaders. Tomoki then breaks Ikaros' imprinting, with Daedalus and Sohara muttering their dismayed. Tomoki's day becomes even rougher as everyone is condemning him. Mikako takes Ikaros to her household for the time-being as to aggravate Tomoki. Worried that Ikaros is now in Mikako's care and Tomoki still being stubborn, Sohara, Nymph, and Astraea, dredge Tomoki's room for a restoration card. Scanning, they found one in Tomoki's pants, which activates it sending them to a dimension on a train in a blizzard with Tomoki's grandfather there. In order to return home, they have to oblige at whenever station they get off at. Passing by stations for a chance to date or kiss Tomoki, things get worse as the farther stations become more ecchi. Sohara, Nymph, and Astraea jump out of the train, but find themselves in a freezing cabin as the last stop, where they are force to warm up naked with Tomoki. Meanwhile, back in the real world, Mikako scans Ikaros' memory (implying that Mikako was an Angeloid) and does something strange to her. The next day, the girls try to make breakfast for Tomoki however their quality doesn't meet any standard. Then Ikaros crashes in picking up Tomoki in a bold manner saying she won't hand over him to anyone. Flying in the air, Ikaros recklessly drops Tomoki in a restaurant on his command as their date. Proposing they should go somewhere with just the two of them, Ikaros chases after Tomoki begging him to be her master again. Arriving at the sakura tree, Tomoki reminisces after anything that happened since he met Ikaros. The others show up lecturing him that he needs to think deeply how Ikaros feels and what she wants. Mikako then "orders" Ikaros to throw Tomoki somewhere high up, as a way of to provoke their feelings for each other. Streaming out of despair to what she was made for and with no other place to go to, Ikaros tearfully begs Tomoki to be her master as he is all she ever wants. Realizing his foolishness he accepts her imprinting and returns to everyone happily. Daedalus replies "That's a relief". Back to the opening scene, Ikaros kisses Tomoki showing her smile for the first time before disappearing in his arms, arriving in Synapse ending the film. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Sora no Otoshimono Page